Hiding
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: Curl up in a ball in the corner is a girl with tears flowing freely from her chocolate eyes. She lay in a pool of her own blood. Her delicate skin had long gashes all over her pale skin. Her long raven hair tangled with dry blood, tears, and dirt. If you
1. Beginning

Hey all. Long time huh? Sorry about that. I have been working on this story and a lot of crazy thing have been happening. "shrugs" its called life. Well I hope you like this story. I don't own any of the Inuyasha's characters.

* * *

It was a dark night. The stars lost their shine as the moon hide behind the clouds. The animals hide in fear making the forest as quiet as a grave yard. But on a gentle breezes, you could hear crying coming from a house that sat by a stream that ran through the forest. The house sat in an eerie darkness.

Curl up in a ball in the corner is a girl with tears flowing freely from her chocolate eyes. She lay in a pool of her own blood. Her delicate skin had long gashes all over her pale skin. Her long raven hair tangled with dry blood, tears, and dirt. If you were to into her eyes, you might think that she was already dead. Even if her heart still fought to beat and she took sharp ragged breathes.

She laid there wishing that she was dead as she heard the door open and knew that _he_ wouldn't be back for a while. You see, that man, if you can even call _him_ a man, only came once a month and does this to her. She doesn't know why _he_ chose her to go through this. But _he_ did and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape _him_. She wondered why she wasn't died yet. She just figures that Fate has something against her or just liked to make her miserable.

She will soon see that Fate has not forgotten her. Or maybe Fate just wanted to toy with her. But for whatever the reason, something changed that night. For you see a big silver hair demon was wondering around the forest not far from where the girl laid in the house. His nose caught the sense of her blood. He hungrily licked his lips as the thought of fresh meat and blood came into his mind. He ran towards the house and went to where the blood smelled the strongest.

He was surprised when he didn't have to knock the door down, since it was already open. He walked through the door cautiously to make sure there was no surprise waiting for him. His powerfully nose picking up the sense of salt and he knew that tears had been shield recently. He changed into his human form as his amber eyes fall on the girl in the corner. His long shaggy silver hair gave him a wild looked as did his rip clothes that was worn and tatter.

His eyes soften when he looked over the girl. For some odd reason, he lost his appetite and went over to help her. He looked over her wounds to make sure that they weren't too bad. He saw four long cuts that looked pretty deep and a lot of bruises over her but the ones on her stomach worried him a lot for she could have broken bones. He carefully picked up her bridal style and left the house.

He ran as fast as he could towards him home. He watched as each foot hit the ground to make sure that he sure that he didn't trip, his ears moving in all directions, to catch even the tiniest of noise. He got to his home faster than normal. He walked right into a cave and over to a pile fur on the floor. He gently laid the girl on the bed before going over to a pit and starting a fire.

He put a bucket that had some water left over from where he put the fire out from earlier. He took a piece of cloth and started to rip there into long stripes. Dropping the pieces into the water, he turned towards the girl. Slowly he got over to the girl and check to see if she had anything broken. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding when he found out. He looked toward the girl. He couldn't figure it out, what was it that made him this way?

'Inuyasha, snap out of it. She's just a weak human.' He mentally yelled at himself.

'Yet you can't look away.' A voice said.

'Who asked you?' Inuyasha questioned.

He didn't hear a reply because he was to busy wonder how she looked before this was done to her. He tried to imagine, but the image he saw looked so much like a goddess that he thought he was over thinking. When he heard the water bubbling, he took the bucket over to where she laid. Taking another piece of cloth, he dipped it a little in the water and started to clean the blood off of her. when all the blood was off her skin, he took the pieces of cloth that have been soaking in the water, out and laid them over her wounds. Then he wrapped a long piece of cloth over all of the water soaked cloth.

He sat back and looked at her. She looked beautiful with her hair framing her face and a small smiled played on her lips as he his curiosity raised as to why she smiling.

6666 In the girl's mind 6666

"Kagome," a girl with long raven hair looked up.

Her chocolate eyes landed on a figure, though she couldn't hear the words that he said, she knew what he was saying. (If that makes any sense)

"There you are. You had me worried." the man said sitting down next to her, but she couldn't make any detail out about him.

"Sorry." she said softly as she started too looked at the ground.

He reached his hand out and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. She couldn't really tell what color his eyes were, but she knew that they held such worry in them. She felt bad because she knew that it was her fault for making him worry. He kisses her softly and left a small smile on her face.

6666 One week later 6666

Kagome woke up feeling something soft under her, which really puzzled her. She had never slept on anything this soft and it smelled so good, like the forest after a rainstorm. She went to move her arm, but a pain shot up her arm the instead she tried move it. That's when she remembered what happen to her. The scene played before her eyes as the memories came back. But something still didn't make sense. She black out on a wooden floor and this is definitely not wood.

She opened her chocolate eyes and slowly sat up. Putting her arm behind her, so that she could keep her self in a sitting position with out falling backwards, she looked around her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit cave. The cave looked as if it was made into a home by someone. She looked around to see if someone was with her. She sigh in relief when she saw none one.

She looked at the cave. It was big with a little stream in the far off corner, which came up for a short while before going back underground. Which she thought to be very weird. There pile of cloth in the corner by where the entrance is, which is about as big as a door with some feet of wall on both sides before it rounds off to the side walls. A small pit is in the middle of the cave with some ash in it telling her that it had been recently used. And when she looked up, she saw small holes in the roof over the pit so that the smoke could escape the cave. She laid back down on the bed as her arm started to hurt from the added weight to it. The bed of fur is across from the stream in the back.

She was going to try stand up when a dark shadow came across the entrance making her fell back down. Lying back down, she tried to hide as best as she could under the fur. Closing her dark eyes tightly as she heard footsteps come toward the cave's entrance. She froze when she heard a sneaker. Not knowing who the sneaker came from, made her blood boil.

"I see your awake." a male's voice said with some amusement.

"What do you think is so funny?" she asked annoyed as she got up ignoring her body's protest.

"You shouldn't be standing." the guy said with a raised of brow, but his amber eyes held a hint of concern.

"Why?" she asked showing none of the pain that she was feeling.

"Because you are hurt badly and seeing you are a weak human. You need to rest." he said as if it was obvious.

She just looked at him as if he was from another planet. Her dark eyes flash with anger as he spoke. Who was he to say she was weak. He had no idea what she had been though. She was going to show him who was weak. She walked up to him with every step it felt like a thousand needles shooting through her, but she would not show her pain. Stopping in front of him just a few steps away, he held a very confused look as if he was trying to find out what she was planning on doing.

Then it hit him. Literary, she clutched her hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach as hard as she hard she can. This wasn't as hard as she would have like. But never the less, the wind was knocked out of him and he lost him balance, which cause him to fall on the ground. Standing over him, a smirk played on her lips.

"What was that for wench?" he yelled as he got up.

"That's for calling me weak." She said simple, but then snap, "I'm not a wench, and I have a name."

"Well I don't know your name, I'll call you what I want." He said with a smirk, but all he seemed to be doing was adding fuel to the fire.

"No, you will call me by my name. And if you don't know it, then that's your problem." she stated as she started to walk outside.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. Didn't she know how dangerous it was to be out this late at night? He recovered quickly from the shock of either her courageous or stupidity. He stepped in front of her so that he was blocking her only way out. She stop a foot from where he stood and gave him a cold stare that said to get out of her way or else. He smirked as he thought that she wouldn't be able to do anything because this time he wasn't letting his guard down. But he had to admit that for a weak human, she was pretty strong. Just not as strong as he was.

She couldn't believe it. What was his problem anyways? No one ever stopped her from leaving…well beside _him_. But this guy wasn't _him_. He wasn't even as strong as _him_. She tried to get around him, but he blocked the exit. She started to get frustrated and scared about why he wasn't letting her leave.

He lift a brow in confusion when he smelled her fear start to increase, but her face seem to get redder by the moment at the anger she felt. He didn't understand, but he knew not to take his eyes off of her. He made a good choice to watch her because just then she drew her fist back to punch him again. But instead of feeling the softness of his stomach and see him fall, her fist landed on something hard. She looked up to see him smirking at her.

"You shouldn't try the same trick twice," he said.

"Ok," she said simple, and he raise a brow at her in question.

His silence question was answer as she kicked him behind the knee cap. He wasn't prepared for it and his legs cave under him. She quickly walked out of the cave to find some place to hide until her wounds were healed. She looked behind her to see him mumbling curses under his breath as he got back up on his feet. Before he could turn around, she ran as fast as she could through the dark forest. She happen to took a very dense path that had a lot if over ground brushes and plants that crisscross over the path.

She was having trouble keeping her balance as she ran. Her vision began to blur together so that she didn't see the root sticking up from the ground. She tripped over it and started to fall to the ground as darkness started to claim her. But before it could, she saw a disapprove demon looking at her.

He couldn't believe that she had knocked him down AGAIN. He turned just in time to see her rush off. He followed her deep into the forest, hoping that nothing would come across her path before he could get to her. He was almost to her when she started to fall that made him ran faster to catch her so that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore then she already was. When she was safely in his arms, he looked around. Amazed at how far she had traveled from his home. She had managed to get so far from his home.

The wind decided to change direction and with it a scent of another demon. Inuyasha, pick her up and started to run home trying to avoid the demon. He out ran the demon and enter his home. His walked over to the bed and carefully put her down. He stood up to go out side when his ears pick up a whisper from the bed behind him. He could have sworn that she whisper "thank you". But why would she be thanking him for.

No, she couldn't be thanking him. But he was still shocked. He shook his head to clear his mind as he headed out to get some food. Thoughts of her enter his head as he found new tracks of a deer. He followed the tracks silently as he thought about how she had acted when she woke up. He couldn't help but to wonder why she acted like that. Why was she pretending she was alright, when he knew those wounds would keep him in bed for at least a day. But what seem to puzzle him the most was why he smelled fear on her. Why had she gotten so scared when he was blocking her from leaving?

* * *

Well I hope you all like the first chapter. I'm almost done writing it. But I need to help with my laziness to put it on my computer so that I could put up new chapter. Oh and if this is something that you think that I should change, suggestions are welcome. Hope you like my new story. Please review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	2. Middle

Hey everyone. I'm back. 'Looks around to hear crickets ok.' Well here is another update. Hope you all like. And I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

6666 few hours later 6666

Kagome awoke to a delicious smell. Her mouth began to water as she took a deep breath of deer meat. She slowly opened her eyes as she wonders where she was. She didn't have to wonder long because a guy with long silver hair walked over toward her carrying a bowl of food. She looked at his amber eyes and remembered what had happen. She started to get anger at him for taking her back here. But then her expression change to confusion when he gave her the bowl. The bowl looked as if it was made wood it had some deer meet in it. He held it out in front so that she would take it. But all she did was looked at it confusedly, as if it was an object from another planet.

'What with the girl?' he thought to himself.

'Maybe you should try talking to her.' a voice in the back of his head suggested.

'What will I say? I know even know her.' he thought back.

He didn't hear the reply. He was to busy thinking of what to said. He really didn't know anything about her, like her name. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that he was still holding the bowl. She wasn't even reaching out for it, which he didn't understand. He knew she had to be hungry, he could hear her stomach growling. So, then why isn't she taking it?

"You should eat," he said putting the bowl closer to her.

She looked confuse, no one has ever offered her food, without her doing something for them first. When he put the bowl close enough to her, she slowly reached her hands out towards the bowl carefully, afraid of doing something wrong. When the bowl was in her hands, she quickly brought the bowl toward her and devoured the meat, before he could take it away from her. He couldn't believe how she was eating that meat. He only have seem a starving wolf eat that fast. Was she that hungry? It can't be good that she ate that fast. When she was done he took her bowl and put it aside.

"What's your name?" he asked softly to break the unconformable silence that seemed to surround them.

"Ka…Kagome," she stuttered.

"Kagome, that's a pretty name. I'm Inuyasha," he said with a small smile.

Kagome tried to smile back, but she wasn't sure what to do. All she kept running through her mind was that there had to be a catch. He had to have some reason as to why he was being so nice to her. While Kagome thoughts continue, Inuyasha was wondering if she was uneasy because he was a hanyou. They sat in an unconformable silence for a few minutes until, she saw the sad look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"N…no," he said with a force smile, that didn't really looked like smile.

She looked down at the floor. She knew that he was lying to her. But what could she do? While she looked at the floor he looked at the girl in front of him. He really didn't understand this girl. Why was she putting her head down? He couldn't help to think that it could have been because he is a hanyou and that she didn't want to look at him any long than necessity. But then his nose picked up a salty smell in the air. He looked at her knowing that she was crying. His eyes looked at her in question as to why she was crying.

Inside Kagome's mind was going out of control and becoming more confused by the second. She didn't understand why she was there. Why had he taken her here? And why won't he let her leave? She didn't understand. What did he want from her? But the thought of her needing to hide also kept coming to her mind. She knew that _he_ would be after her soon, it was just a matter of time. She had to escape. She had to hide. But maybe this guy, Inuyasha, was going to keep her there until _he_ came to get her.

And her thoughts hardly started, when his thoughts started as to why she was crying. But that still didn't help him form looking at her in wonder. In his eyes, he couldn't see how such an angel could produce such tears that they would flow down her rosy cheeks. Crying didn't suit her, and with a gentle claw, he tipped her head up so that he could wipe away the silence tears that move down her face. But as he moved his thumb softly over her cheek, he felt her flinch under his touch.

He looked into her dark wide eyes as he could tell her was afraid. But afraid of what? Him? The thought of her being afraid of him hurt him a little. But unknown to him, she saw the hurt in his amber eyes and was even more confused. And her confusion didn't stop there when she heard a whisper.

"Are…are you afraid because I'm a hanyou," she barely heard him, but she did catch the hurt in his voice and eyes.

"…No…"she said softly, she was lost as to what she should do, she was never at fault for making someone feel bad.

"Then what is it?" he asked confused

"It's…its nothing," she looked down, a shame that she had made him feel bad.

"Please tell me," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

She didn't know what to do. She had never been in someone's arms like this. She could feel his muscular arms holding her against his strong chest. No one has ever held her like that. Though she was scare, she relaxed in his arms. Unknown to her, but a small smile crawled across his face as he felt her relax. He just wanted to hold her there like they were forever.

But that wasn't going to happen. Just then he felt her tense in his grasp as a fool smell daft into his home. He stood in front of her trying to block her from view and any possible danger as a shadow came upon the entrance of his home. When they heard a cold voice, floating through the cave as if it was the wind moving through the trees. The voice sent shivers down their spine but they refused to show it.

"Where are you my pet?" it said as if the wind was talking.

She started to become terrified, as she knew _he_ was getting closer to where she was hiding. He let out a warning growl at the creator as it came closer. When he knew the creator has not stop he growled louder getting frustrated at her growing fear. 'Who was this creator that dared to scare his mate…wait where did that come from? She not my mate. But then why do I feel this way?' he thought to his self but the sounds of the terrified girl behind him brought him back to reality as he looked into her fright eyes as she tried to crawl as far away from the entrance as possible. His ears pick up her mumbles of disbelief. She couldn't believe that _he_ had found her. What was she going to do?

A deep growl emerged in his throat as he heard the footsteps come into his cave and a dark figure stood before him. He couldn't see much detail of the dark figure because it looked like the figure was covered in shadows. It looked like the figure had on long flowing black ropes that goes onto the ground and a hood covering the figure's face. But what he could see was two small white dots that he took to be the figure's eyes. His eyes flicker between blood red and amber as he fought to keep his demon side of him under control.

"I can smell you my pet," the figure said with the same flowing voice as the wind, and he could hear the smirk that was probably on the figure's face.

She tried to make herself invisible, pushing herself as far back as she could. But in the end, she knew that he would always find her. She turned her attention to Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha,' she thought 'kind, sweet Inuyasha…' a memory resurfaced in her mind. It was one that she never truly forgot but sometimes wished that she could. The memory was of her brother. Yes, her brother had tried to stand up to _him_ and as a result he had lost his life. He died trying to protect her. She still remembers the blood and the look on her brother's face. She sighed as she pushed the memory to the back of her mind. She gathered enough courage to face _him_.

She shakily stand and started to walk over to toward the dark figure. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion written clearly in his amber eyes as she looked back at him with sorrowful eyes. Her last thought before she was taken in the arms of the dark figure was 'I won't let you die because of me.' The dark shadow disappeared with her as her world became dark and cold.

He stood there, frozen to the spot. Not knowing what had happen and what he should do about it. He must have been standing there thinking about it for quite some time before he was snapped back to reality. A scream pierced though the forest, as everything seemed to hold still, wondering what was happening. He knew who the screamed belong to and with out another thought, he ran off towards the scream.

It took him about an hour to find the source of the scream. But to him, it felt like it took an eternity. He stopped in his tracks as he glazed upon a place he had been before. He stood before a very familiar house in the forest with a river running along it.

He had been here before. This is where he had first found her. He smelled fresh blood in the air and there was a lot of it. 'Just like the first time,' he couldn't help to remember. He just hoped that she wasn't as bad as he had first found her. 'But it's different,' he silently thought, but he wasn't sure what was.

Then he noticed it. This time the forest was even quieter then the last time. The nosy river seemed to be frozen in place, while a chill ran up his spine. Fear flashed in his aqua eyes as he heard a faint scream that didn't seem to want to leave the lips of its owner.

He ran into the house and was hit with an over powering smell of blood. He covered his nose with his sleeve as he looked for the raven hair beauty. He saw blood everywhere and the room was totally trash with fallen or broken objects. There were claw marks here and there. Most of them looked like they were an apt to grab a hold of something

In his mind's eye, he could he see struggle she had fought to try to get away from him. She fought against _him_ while he would hit at her stomach, kick her sides, punch at her head, or even try to grab of her wrist and waist.

He shook his head. He couldn't think of what could have happen. He had to find her. With new determination he ran toward the only other door. His heartbeat quicken as he heard a loud moan come from behind the door.

He opened the door to find her lying on a four-posted bed, with her hands and ankles tied to each post. The rope was very tight on her gentle skin that drew thin lines of crimson as it cut deep into her skin. Her body. Her bloody body would have been bloody and naked, but she was cover by someone else. The dark figure reach _his_ climax as _he_ shove more forcefully into her as _his_ nails dug into her tender flesh on her stomach.

She wined slightly as more blood spilled out of her. Inuyasha's amber eyes turned crimson as his nails and fangs grow longer and two jagged purple strips form on his cheeks. He rushed over to the dark figure and grabbed _him _by the neck. The dark figure let go of her, but as soon as he did, Inuyasha throw him into the nearest wall. He quickly cut the ropes, being careful not to hurt her even more than she was.

He picked her up, gently wrapping his arms around her, as his instincts told him to find a safe place. He cradled her to his chest as he ran as fast as he could. He didn't notice where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get to somewhere safe and away from whatever that thing was, if he wanted her safe.

He stopped in front of a bunch of bushes. His aqua eyes search everything around him. He didn't understand why he came here, but it wasn't safe either. He was about to run when he heard a rustling noise come from the bushes. When he looked back, the bushes had moved aside to reveal a path. The path seemed to go under ground. He was going to run the opposite way when he heard the sounds of someone running and decided to take his chances going down the path.

* * *

I hope you all like it. It would make me very happy if you review. Thank you.

Isabella the White Tiger


	3. End

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. Hope you all like it. Sorry if the ending sucks. And as always I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

* * *

He press her closer to him as he ran down the path into an under passage. He heard the bushes move back as he ran straight ahead. Looking a little around him, he tried to find a good place so that he could take care of the girl in his arms. He felt her body become colder by the moment.

He saw a figure a little way in front of him. He slowed down and stopped in front of a man with short black hair. The man's dark eyes studied him as he could have sworn that he had seemed though eyes before. They looked strangely familiar to him. Then it hit him as he looked at the unconscious beauty in his arms. He knew that behind her close eyes were the same as the man in front of him.

"You there. Put her down here," the man directed as he pointed to a small bed made out of fur by a small fire.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned as he tried to hold her as close as he could without hurting her.

"Would you just hurry up. She doesn't have much time," the man growled out getting impatience.

Inuyasha was hesitated as to do what he was told. But when he looked down at the girl in his arms, his eyes widen a little because of how pale she seem to keep getting by the moment. He put her lightly down on the bed, but did not move away. He kneeled down at her side as he held her hand lightly in his.

The man walked over to the other side of her. Kneeling down, he could feel Inuyasha's eyes on him. He started to carefully check her over. He couldn't believe how much damage was done to her. Yet somehow she was still alive. He looked at Inuyasha and back at the unconscious girl as he stared in amazement. He started to piece the puzzle together.

"Would you get that pot of water?" the man asked as he pointed across the cave like room to where a pot sat boiling over another fire.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked slowly, eyeing the man.

"Cause inside are some cloth that I'll need to clean and dress her wounds…Unless you want her to bleed to death," after that was said Inuyasha got up and went over to the pot.

The man moved a little away and watched as the girl started to fight with invisible demons. Though she wasn't moving much, he could tell she was losing. She started to pale faster. Inuyasha seemed to have notice this and rush over to her side. Grabbing her hand to help give her a little confront that she was safe, the pail was left forgotten.

When she felt his hand holding hers, it was if a calm was settled on her as the battle seemed to crease. The man obverse how she had acted, when Inuyasha had left and came back. She seemed to relax under his touch as she started to fight back again. The man walked over to them with the forgotten pail and then brought it next to the sleeping girl.

The man handed Inuyasha a wet wash cloth so that he could help the man clean her wounds faster. Both males carefully clean all the dirt and blood off the poor girl's body. They carefully wrapped all her wound from her broken bones to her long deep cuts. They had found six broken bones, her wrist, arm, two ribs, leg and her ankle. She had deep cuts on her back and stomach with long deep gashes over her chest. Her head was split open in different places. They believe it is from her being thrown around.

666999

It took a few days until Kagome finally got her color back to her face and she seemed to be totally relaxed, though still unconscious. Inuyasha has left her side only once. He would sit by her, holding her hand, guilt written clearly in his eyes that he couldn't have save sooner. He stiffened slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that man. The man…he still didn't know anything about this man or even who he was. They had been in hiding together for a few days. And he still didn't know anything about the man or why he had helped them.

"What's you name?" he asked as he couldn't hold his curiosity in anymore.

"Souta," the man said softly looking down at the sleeping girl.

"Why did you help her?" he asked starting to get angry that he wasn't looking away from her.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I have no intention of hurting her." Souta said calmly.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned a little taken back.

"I know many things. But that's not the subject we should be talking about." Souta said as he looked very serious about it.

"Than what should be talking about?" he asked curiously as to where this was going.

"_Him_" that one single word sent a cold shiver down his spine as he became full of rage.

"Calm yourself." Souta said firmly.

He didn't listen as the thought of what would have happen to her entered his mind. Kagome started to get restless as he grown angrier. She was tossing and turning while sweat was pouring down her face.

"Calm yourself now. Or Kagome will pay the price." Souta growled out.

"It's that a treat?" he growled back.

"No. It's a fact. Look for your self." Souta pointed to the now restless girl.

He looked over at her as she toss and turn more. She hit her arm on the floor hard, while reopening her wounds on her stomach and back. The wraps were slowly turning from cream color to blood red. His angry disappear as he started to worry. He put his hand on both of her shoulder trying to still her with out harming her. She want still at his touch, and then she started to relax until she fell back into a peacefully sleep. When he knew she was alright, he sat back down at her side as he looked away, wondering what just happen. They sat in a silence but he could careless. He was still too worried about the sleeping girl lying in front of him.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Souta questioned softly.

"…Yes…" he said slowly as he looked at Souta.

"First off, I would like to know what you know about _him_." Souta said in a serious tone.

"Nothing much. Just that she is afraid of him and that he hurt her." he said thoughtfully.

"She hasn't told you anything?" Souta asked.

"No." he said looking at Souta.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Souta said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean? What do you know about _him_" he questioned starting to get frustrated.

"_He_ is a demon within Kagome that has been given life. When _he_ was created, about a hundred years ago, it was only to taunt her every few years. But over the years it started to do more and come more often. And now _he_ is trying to kill her." Souta was interrupted in his story.

"It couldn't have been a hundred years ago. She's only about thirteen." he said confused.

"That were you are wrong. She is about eighteen hundred." Souta said with a thoughtful look.

"How…how could that be possible?" he asked shocked.

She is an immortal like you. But she is a different kind." Souta said.

"Which kind is she?" He asked curiously.

"She an miko." Souta said proudly.

"She can't be." He said in disbelief.

"She is and she is very strong in magic. She even knows hoe to change her shape." Souta said even more proud of her.

"How do you know all this?" he asked confused as to why this stranger knows more about the unconscious girl than he did.

Souta went silence as he looked back at Kagome sleeping form. Sadness was showing clearly in his dark eyes as he watched her shallow breathing. His eyes clouded over as if lost in the memories that came flowing back to him.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asked softly, a little afraid of the answer he would get.

"We can't talk about it here, but I don't have much time. Would you come out side with me?" Souta asked as he snapped out of his thought.

Souta stand and walked out toward the exit not waiting for an answer. Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl and then at the exit. Leaning down, he whisper on her ear "I'll be back" before letting go of her hand and walking out of their hiding place to find Souta.

"What is it you wish to know?" Souta asked when Inuyasha joined him.

"How do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking back at their hiding.

"She's my twin sister." Souta said as he too looked towards where he knew the sleeping girl lied.

"If that is so, then why hasn't she mentioned you?" He asked surprised.

"Because she hides a lot and that I am dead." Souta said with a small sigh and said sadly.

"But how are you dead?" He asked confused.

"I have been died for about hundred years." Souta said as his eyes glaze over as memories came back to him.

"But how are you here if your dead?" he asked still confused.

"I was given temporarily life." Souta said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked trying to take all this in.

"Kagome is the most loved child in our kind and some of the other kinds. They knew she was in trouble and were having trouble helping her. So, they decided to give me a body since I never really left her and I know how to kill _him_." Souta said.

"How do you kill _him_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome and you need to kill _him_." Souta said.

"How?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She much faces _him_ and you have to give her strength to do so." Souta said calmly.

"What do you mean? How can I give her strength?" he asked confused starting to get frustrated.

"You don't give her your strength. You need to help her to believe she has the strength. For she could have killed him long ago, was it that she had someone o keep her from becoming afraid." Souta said with a small sigh.

"What does she need to do?" Inuyasha asked trying to trying to find out as much as he can.

"She needs to stand up to him and after that; she'll know what to do." Souta said.

Inuyasha nodded his head in understand. Souta looked from Inuyasha to the starts. While Inuyasha was looking toward their hiding place, trying to see the sleeping girl. He silently wished that she would wake soon. Inuyasha heard a twig snap as Souta tore his glaze from the dark moon.

"Get inside." Souta instructed as he push Inuyasha inside.

"What is it? It's _him_ isn't?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Yes." Souta said before going inside.

Inuyasha wanted inside and straight to Kagome's side. Grabbing her hand in his, he is unsure as to what he wanted to do. He wanted to wake, but he didn't want to wake her while _he_ was outside. He knew that if she were to wake now she would be force to fight _him_. But then again he was really starting to worry that she would never wake. His thoughts stopped as he felt a head land lightly on his shoulder. He turned to see Souta standing behind him.

"I have to go. She will be waking up soon." Souta said sadly as he looked at Kagome.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to talk to your sister before you go?" Inuyasha questioned.

"My time is almost up. And it won't be good if she got to see me for a second before I disappear from her life all over again. Just tell her that I love her and will always be by her side." Souta said as he turned to leave.

"I will." Inuyasha promised as Souta disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the sleeping girl who started to move a little in her sleep. He moved closer to her and watched as her dark eyes slowly started to open to meet his aqua eyes. Her dark eyes were full of confusion as to where she was and how she had gotten there. His eyes soften as he wonders how he could help her to face the upcoming damager. He started fighting. With is mind as he realized that she was going to be in damager and if he wanted to put her in it.

Kagome opened her eyes expected to see her brother. She could have sworn that she felt his presents by her side again. But when she opened her eyes, all she saw was Inuyasha's aqua eyes starting back at her. Which she is not complaining, though she wanted to see her brother again. She looked again at his eyes and notice that he was fighting an internal battle, but what was the battle about?

Then she felt it. Her skin began to crawl as she looked towards the entrance. _He_ was there. She tense up with fear as she stared at the entrance, waiting for _him_ to enter.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly and came back to reality when he felt her fear. He knew that he didn't have to tell her that _he_ was there again. He leaned close to her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She relaxed in his embrace as she put her head on his chest. She could fell his breathing on her ear.

She looked up at him with confusion written in her eyes. He smile softly at her and gave her a reassuring hug. She loved the felling of being in his arms. She didn't want to move but she knew she would have to. She could feel _him_ outside waiting for her. But she didn't know what to do.

"You must face him." he whisper

"How?" she asked uneasy.

"I don't know." He felt her move uncomfortable in his arms, "but I'll be right there by your side the whole time." He said standing up and holding his hand out for her to take it.

She hesitate for a moment, not sire of what to she should do. If she took his hand than she would have to face _him_. But if she were not to take his hand, she would be running from _him_ for the rest of her life. She looked at his eyes as she thought about his words. 'He'd be there for which ever I chose,' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts soon stop as she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, but she saw no one there. She turned back to look over her shoulder again but this time she had her eyes closed. She could fell her brother again and knew what she had to do. Her hand had found its way into Inuyasha's.

He helped her to her feet as she gave a soft sigh as to what she was about to do. Inuyasha started to pull her towards the exit. She could feel her brother following next to her. Knowing this, Kagome walked out with her head held high.

When they came outside, the whole place was in an eerie silent as an unnerving darkness had settled. They heard ruffling in front of them. Both their eyes stared straight ahead. Inuyasha placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they waited for him to show himself.

To say she was scared, was an under statement. She would have been happy to never have to see _him_ again. Wishing that he would just leave and never return. Moving closer together as _he_ came into their view. _His_ long black cape flowed to the ground as he moved toward them.

"Make him disappear." she heard a voice said that sounded a lot like her brother where she had sense him.

Did her brother just talk to her. No, he couldn't have. But she could have bet that, that voice was her brother's. Even though she hasn't heard it in years , she still remembers it. Taking a deep breath, she turned to fully face _him_.

"You are no longer welcome here. Go back to which you came from." she said a little shakily.

The figure started to laugh as _his_ blood red eyes bordered into her. Feeling Inuyasha next to her, with his hand still holding her. She squeezed his hand as she looked back at the figure with new determination.

"You are no longer welcome here. Go back from which you came." she said a little louder.

The sky seemed to darken even more than it had. The ground started too terrible as if _his_ rage was forced into the earth and it shook because of the fear it felt. Swayed a little in her spot, stood her ground. A wind started to pick up and blow through the trees.

"I said LEAVE!!" she yelled as the wind started to put up more becoming harsh.

All of a sudden the wind stopped as the sky seemed to clear up and the moon shine through brightly. The animals, curiously pock their head out and start to talk to each other. Kagome fell to the ground, but landed softly in Inuyasha's strong arms.

Inuyasha held her close to him as she opened her eyes. Smiling softly at him he squeezed her hand softly as he helped her up. With his hands around her waist, they walked together back to his home. A smile on both their faces as they had one thought on their mind.

'It's over.'

* * *

Hope you like it. Sorry if the ending suck. Really sorry. If anyone has any better ideals feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
